Princesita Imprimada
by MelinitaLR
Summary: Porque todas Merecen ser llamadas Princesa, enamorase de un Príncipe Azul Y tener un final feliz. Entonces ... Porque yo no Tenía Nada de eso ... Yo no busca el amor, pero tal vez el me buscaba a mí. "OC"
1. Chapter 1

**N/A**: _Hola Gente!__Sean bienvenidos__a otra locura que_ _**cohabita en mi cabecita**__. Ya hace tiempo me había preguntado – Che Meli ! ¿Porque Leah es la única que no tiene un final feliz en la serie? ¿Acaso no se lo merece? Y… luego de darles vueltas al asunto me dije que si Meyer no lo hace… lo intentare yo! jajaja y esta es la primera parte de lo que será un mini fic ._

_Em… tal vez sea un twoxshot, pero nada está dicho aun. .__Espero que les guste._

_Va dedicado para todas aquellas enamoradizas, que creemos en__**los finales felices**__._

**Summary:** porque todas merecen ser llamadas princesitas, enamorarse de un príncipe azul y tener un final feliz. Entonces… porque yo no tenía nada de eso… yo no busca el amor, pero tal vez el me buscaba a mí.

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes son pura y exclusivamente propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

_

* * *

_

_**Sintiéndome Cenicienta**_

Apareció de la nada y se sumergió a gran velocidad entre los árboles y la negrura. Su suave cabello, gris se despeinaba con el viento mientras que sus pantalones cortos y la remera de color, cuidadosamente doblada y atada a su pata, se mecían al ritmo del andar.

Mientras se adentraba en el bosque, apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula.

Había recorrido ese mismo camino miles de veces, cruzado los mismos árboles, la misma yerba, la misma fragancia, desde que tenía memoria. Pero los recuerdos de aquella humana de piel cobriza y brillante cabello negro, no se comparaba en absoluto a las memorias que guarda el feroz lobo.

Era la misma tierra, bajo el mismo cielo, pero… aquella visión de lobo, le ofrecía un sinfín de detalles que ella ignoraba cuando paseaba alegremente sobre sus dos piernas juntando flores.

_Cuando era feliz, se decía algunos días._

Lo cierto era que a veces consideraba su antigua vida, como la época feliz. Donde los problemas eran más simples y menos dolorosos. Pero también había días en los que se decía que está, era la época afortunada donde le tocaba vivir y gracias a un brusco giro del destino, ahora tenía una especie de bendición, de la cual su padre se sentiría más que orgullos.

Pero hoy no era uno de esos días. Su cariñosa madre le había advertido en más de una ocasión, que llegaría el día donde su terca hija haría explosión, y como toda buena madre temía por eso.

Ella solo le sonreía y se dedicaba a huir de su realidad. Ella también lo intuía, pero rogaba a Dios para que ese día nunca llegara.

Su vida había cambiado drásticamente, para convertirse en una nueva jovencita que no se permitía derrotas físicas ni emocionales. Era una mujer. Era un lobo.

Así que ese sábado cuando llego al punto de reunión entre los árboles y se dio con que ninguno de la manada había acudido, sintió como la rabia se esparcía rápidamente por su cuerpo, como un volcán en ebullición.

Pero eso no fue todo.

Agradecida de poder comunicarse con la fuerza de su mente, se dispuso a llamar a sus compañeros, tal vez solo se habían demorado o le estaban jugando alguna de sus bromas, se repetía interiormente.

Pero no, ese no era su día, y su mamá no le daba concejos en vano.

Sabía de antemano que su hermano Seth no podía asistir. Hacía dos días que había caído enfermo por indigestión, por vaciar todo el refrigerador de su casa. Y se merecía estar en cama toda la semana.

Por afinidad, se dijo que era mejor llamar a quien creía su amigo más cercano, Jacob.

-Jacob Black, ¿En dónde diablos estas?, trae tu gordo trasero aquí, que no pienso esperar más tiempo.- Le recrimino al lobo de pelo marrón que se movía alrededor de los árboles de una gran mansión.

-Lee- dijo con voz cansada- ¿Por qué molestas ahora?-

-¿¡Molestar! Acaso no te acuerdas que teníamos una reunión en este preciso momento ¿qué te pasa lobo tonto? ni creas que me pasare la eternidad esperándote.- contesto furiosa mientras hundía sus garras en la tierra.

-¡Mierda! Lo había olvidado, pero veras Lee… me será imposible ir en estos momentos. Nessi… Nessi tenía hambre y no podía resistir a acompañarla cazar.-

-Pues entonces muévete y ven rápido.-

-Tú… tú no entiendes, yo no lo puedo simplemente dejarla aquí, esto es más fuerte- susurro en su mente.

-Está bien Black, por mi haz lo que se te antoje y diviértete haciendo de niñera.-

-Leah, por favor… sabes que no soy yo el que se niega a ir.-

La muchacha tuvo que tragar el nudo de su garganta antes de contestar.-Esta bien, aun que al único que escucho aquí es a ti y espero que te diviertas con los chupasangres.- Gruño.

-Gracias Lee.- No hacía falta agregar nada más, ella había cedido.

La muchacha comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras se comunicaba con la manada. Su amigo Quil, tampoco llegaría esa noche porque se había ofrecido a cuidar a su imprimada, mientras sus padres disfrutaban de una cena en un restaurante cercano.

Su primera impresión fue la de agradecer porque se ofreciera a cuidar de su sobrina, pero luego de pensarlo bien… la invadió la cólera al saber que lo solo lo hacía por estar cerca de la luz de sus ojos y volvió a gruñir un poco más fuerte.-Cursi- Dijo bajito al viento.

El tercero fue Embry, quien le informo que no asistiría porque había sido castigado por faltar dos semanas seguidas al colegio. ¡Entupido muchacho!

Luego de un par de insultos y amenazas de muerte por si volvía a faltar, se despidió del muchacho. Ella más que nadie sabía de las travesuras a las que se dedicaba Embry en lugar de asistir al colegio. Asía solo dos días había despertado en su cómoda cama y cuando fue momento de cambiarse la pijama, se dio con que toda la ropa de su guardarropa había sido tirada por la ventana y esparcida por el patio. Solo encontró una nota junto a su cama que decía, "Buenos días Rabiosa", pero ella sabía de de antemano de quien era el bromista.

Seguía caminando mientras marcaba sus firmes y fuertes garras sobre la tierra, el tiempo pasaba y nadie llegaba… y la pobre Leah, cada vez tenía más presente el consejo de su mamá.

Se comunico con Jared y Paul, quienes no le dieron una excusa, solo le hablaron con la verdad… y una parte en el fondo de su corazón hubiera preferido que le mintieran en lugar de ser tan directos.

Sus queridos amigos se encontraba en Port Angeles , disfrutando de una fresca noche junto a sus imprimadas mientras paseaban por la ciudad. Leah sintió como el volcán de rabia contenida hacia ebullición y se derramaba sobre su corazón, ya no le quedaba más que hacer en ese lugar, solo resignarse a regresar a casa y luchar con su patética vida.

Lo medito varias veces antes de llamarlo.

Si bien, podía regresar a casa e ignorar que él tampoco había llegado pero algo muy dentro de ella le decía que merecía una explicación de por qué él tampoco se había dignado a asistir a la reunión.

Aunque el dolor de comunicarse con él era fuerte, en la balanza le pesaba más su orgullo y el desplante por parte de sus amigos.

Aun que era la mujer que siempre se mostraba firme, segura y regida, sabía que solo era una pantalla para ganarse su lugar y respeto dentro de la manada y que en el fondo seguía siendo esa chiquilla enamoradiza que disfrutaba de sus paseos por el bosque mientras tarareaba canciones y recogía flores. Y el tener que hablar con él, resultaba una amenaza donde su teatro se podía derrumbar ante sus pies y mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Pero ella ya no era una niña y asía mucho tiempo que no tarareaba, inspiro fuete y trago el nudo de su garganta antes de hablar con él.

-Ho… hola ¿Sam?-

-¡Leah!- el no pudo ocultar la sorpresa de su voz mientras hablaba- ¿Qué pasa, te encuentras bien, pasa algo?-

-No… solo quería saber si te dignarías a aparecer por aquí, o si tú también me plantarías.-

-¡Oh Lee!- ella odiaba que la llamara así, en un tiempo a tras, en su vida feliz adoraba su apodo hoy… solo le causaba una puntada en el corazón y reprimía sus lagrimas-Lo siento pero no podré ir.-Esta vez sus gruñidos murieron en su garganta.

-De acuerdo está bien- no necesitaba sus excusas, por esta noche había tenido suficiente esas.

-Lo siento, no te pongas así es que…-

-Está bien te entiendo, no necesito escuchar tus pretextos.-

-¡Escucha! No es ninguna excusa, es solo la verdad. Leah. Emily está enferma y no puedo bajarle la maldita fiebre, es por eso que no he ido a tú tonta reunión. Discúlpame si es que prefirió quedarme a cuidar a Emily en lugar de charla contigo.- le contesto malhumorado.

Por un momento Leah se sintió el peor ser de la tierra y quiso morir en ese preciso instante. -Oh! Sam… lo siento pero… pero yo no sabía nada. Lo siento… ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?– preguntó afligida por su prima.

-Está bien, por ahora solo debo seguir la indicaciones que dejo en medico, y… perdóname tú a mi Leah, es que estoy- suspiro- preocupado por Emi y creo que me pone algo loco verla así tan… vulnerable.-

-Te entiendo-Dijo bajito-Y espero que se mejore. Adiós.-

Lo cierto era, que no lo entendía, ni a él ni a ninguno de sus amigos.

Un sentimiento de culpa e impotencia se apodero de su corazón. Alzo la cabeza y se entrego a su más profundo instinto animal, _ahuayo._Fue su llanto animal, tan profundo y desgarrador que erizaba los vellos de la nuca. Triste y melancólico… que te inspiraba llorar.

Se impulso sobre sus patas delanteras y comenzó su recorrido, una manera de escapar. Aquellos árboles que habían sido testigo de su crecimiento y transformación, hoy serian testigos de su más profundo dolor. Se sentía sola e incomprensible. Sin amigos que la amaran y sin nadie _a quien amar_.

Avanzaba velozmente entre los árboles, mientras gruesas lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos negros. Hoy se entregaría a sus sentimientos y destaparía todo aquello que ocultaba bajo su faceta de chica lobo.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio, solo sabía que llorar como lobo dolía menos que llorara como Leah. Solo se detuvo cuando se encontró con el espejo de agua que le brindaba la Push. Se detuvo y contemplo como las estrellas se reflejaban en el agua y como el viento marítimo despeinaba su pelaje.

Tal vez ya sería hora de regresar y seguir siendo Leah. Pero un fuerte sonido la hizo retroceder sobre sus pasos y plantarse de nuevo frente a las olas de la Push.

* * *

N/A: Señores! Que me dicen se merece o no seguir? Vale la pena un reviews?

Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:**_Gracias por su apoyo! Lamento mucho la tardanza mi compu, se murió el fin de semana pasado, y hasta ahora pude actualizar. Sin más nuevo capítulo. Enjoy_

**Summary:** porque todas merecen ser llamadas princesitas, enamorarse de un príncipe azul y tener un final feliz. Entonces… porque yo no tenía nada de eso… yo no busca el amor, pero tal vez el me buscaba a mí.

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes son pura y exclusivamente propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

_

* * *

_

**¿Y tú eres?**

Thomas Dale, paso su mirada lentamente sobre la playa.

Si una semana a tras le hubieran dicho que terminaría el sábado por la noche en una playa desértica, de seguro se hubiera reído por más de una hora.

Pero no… aquí estaba, en un estupido pueblo, como solía llamarlo, y con la compañía que había conoció hacia más de tres días.

En lo que llevaba de la semana, se había cansado de escuchar rumores sobre su brusca mudanza a Forks. Los comentarios iban desde que la familia Dale, huía de la ley, tráfico de droga y hasta algún que otro de algunos problema de drogas en su primogénito. Estupidos pueblerinos.

Pero la única verdad era que su padre, un respetable abogado de Los Ángeles, se había cansado de la agitante vida de LA, y había decidido dar un giro de 180 grados en la vida de Tom y su familia. Eso y que su mamá estaba pasando por alguna etapa hippie retarda.

Cambiar su frenética vida de Los Ángeles. Su escuela, sus amigos, sus fiestas y bares por este pueblo, resulto la más dolorosa de las torturas para él.

Empezar en nuevo pueblo siempre era difícil, y más si venias de una gran ciudad como él.

Tardo algunos días en salir de su habitación. Como señal de protesta, se había refugiado en su nueva habitación, su computadora y sus discos, para darles a entender a sus padres que él no quería estar aquí.

Pero luego de tres días, empezó a extrañar la luz del sol y quería estirar las piernas. Rendido, salió de su casa , sin que se percataran sus padres.

Pero este era un lugar que no conocía ¿a dónde podía ir?

Luego de conducir por unas calles por un tiempo, y llevarse la sorpresa que aquí el sol nunca salía, se encontró con un pintoresco restaurante. De seguro seria, lo más parecido a un local de comida rápida en este lugar. Se dijo mientras estacionaba.

Decidido entro al lugar, donde resonaba buena música.

En una de las mesas de la derecha se encontraba una joven pareja, más atrás había un grupo de cuatro jovencitas que cuando lo vieron, automáticamente giraron su cabezas mientras reían tontamente. Un par de hombres con apariencia de camioneros sobre la barra, y al fondo del local, tres chicos que parecían tener su edad.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que una de ellos se le acerco y se presento como Eva, de pelo castaño y ojos marrones, era muy simpático y amigable, por lo que no dudo en responderle el saludo.

Al cabo de unas horas Tom se encontraba compartiendo la mesa de Evan, con Danny y Josh, en un agradable ambiente. No eran sus amigos de Los Ángeles, pero era un avance en este pueblo.

Cuando él les pregunto qué era lo que hacían para divertirse en este pueblo, los muchachos se miraron cómplices y respondieron juntos – ¡La Push!-

Y así era, como había terminado el sábado en la noche, con sus semis-amigos, esperando de que sucediera algo verdaderamente divertido.

-¿Así que esta es la famosa Push?- dijo Tom cundo se bajo del Jet de Evan.

-Si amigo, esto es lo más parecido a un parque de diversiones en Forks.- Le dijo Josh cuando se bajo.

-Seguro… no hay nada mejor.

-Tranquilo Tom ya te acostumbraras a vivir aquí- Le dijo Danny esperanzado.

-Eso espero, sino, me moriré de aburrimiento.-

-No te preocupes, quien sabe tal vez hasta se nos presenta alguna sorpresita- Dijo Evan en tono cómplice.

-¿Tú crees, aparecerán hoy?- le pregunto Danny

-Eso espero, sobretodo que ahora somos cuatro.

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Chicas?- pregunto Tom mientras sacaba la nevera del Jet.

-Mejor que eso amigo, pelea con los indios- dijo Josh mientras levantaba su puño.

- ¿Qué indios?-

- Esta playa pertenece a una reserva india, unos mugrosos que no nos quieren mucho que digamos –le contesto Evan.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- Hasta él se dio cuenta de que sonaba como retardado.

-Por que los muy ingenuos se enfrentaron con un grupo de indios hace unas semanas y un por un pelo se salvaron de de la sala de urgencia.-

-No contábamos de que de la nada aparecieran tantos, era como diez contra tres lo muy cobardes- Bramo Danny.

-¿Pero qué le hicieron para que se enojaran?-

-Nada, bueno, es solo que eso perros se creen dueño de toda la playa y decidimos bajarles los humos - dijo Evan.

- Y desde entonces no han prohibido la entrada a este lugar. -Continúo Josh.

-Así que no les agrandan a los indios.-

-Creo que no nos pueden ni ver- Contesto con humor Josh.

-Entonces estoy esperando ansioso a que se acerquen.- Adrenalina era lo que necesitaba todo joven.

-¡Eso es amigo!- Exclamo Evan y todos chocaron sus cervezas.

La pequeña loba se maldijo. El hecho de que su manada, no estuviera presente, no le impedía hacer su trabajo.

Ellos no podían estar aquí, se los había prohibido luego de darles una paliza a esos niños mimados. Ella no había estado en el momento de pleito, pero… que se burlaran de su descendencia y de sus ropas, había hecho enfurecer tanto a Embry a Paul, que no se quejo cuando supo que su conversación había terminado en una violenta pelea.

Es más, si ella hubiera estado ahí también los hubiera golpeado.Y esto iba más allá de ella, era cuestión de orgullo. Ellos no habían respetado sus normas y lo pagarían

Resignada, dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la oscuridad y la maleza para regresar a ser Leah Clearwater.

Mientras tanto Tom y sus amigos disfrutaban de la agradable noche en la Push, entre chistes y cervezas, cuando escucharon unos cuantos crujidos a sus espaldas un par de sonrisas se dibujaron en sus caras.

-¡Oye! ¿Y eso?- preguntó Danny, quien para ese entonces ya se encontraba pasado de copas, en una pobre actuación.

-¿Qué? Yo no escucho nada… ¡Debes estar alucinando!- Le contesto Evan quien no pudo evitar reirse.

-¡Psshh!, deja de decir estupideces y escucha… ¡Ahí en los arbustos! ¡Hay algo!- Exclamo Danny mientras se incorporaba y trataba de agudizar su vista.

-Mmm… no serán sus amigos. Esos, los indios que vienen a darnos la bienvenida- dijo burlón Tom , mientras sentía como subía la adrenalina en su cuerpo. Una buena pelea, eso era lo que necesitaba para alegrar su noche.

-Pues sí, así es, yo diría que nos marcháramos. No quiero que me rompan la mandíbula otra vez.- dijo Josh que era el más cuerdo del grupo.

-¡Josh!- se quejo Tom- No me digas que eres un gallina.

-Gallina no, pero si tengo sentido de preservación.-

-Bueno- Dijo alargando las palabras-Entonces vamos para de miedosos. Al fin de cuentas, ya me estaba aburriendo en este lugar.

Leah, se apresuro a colocarse su remera blanca y su par de pantalones cortos desgastados. Maldijo internamente sus bruscos cambios de humor, su temperamento ya había arrasado con su guardarropa, solo le quedaba un par de prendas viejas que vestir. A simple vista cualquiera podía confundirla con un vagabundo.

Ella observo sigilosamente de tras de un árbol, a cuatro figuras. Conocía muy bien a tres de ellos, eran los entupidos que se habían atrevido a pelear con su manada… pero al cuarto chico, a él no lo conocía.

El extraño estaba de espalda, por lo que Leah solo pudo ver una remera roja, que se ceñía a unos fuertes brazos, similares a los de Jacob. Su corto cabello negro despeinado, y sus jeans deslavados, que se alejaban para guardar algo en el baúl del auto.

Sin duda… se trataba de otro niño rico del pueblo.

Leah, suspiro profundamente, cuadro sus hombros y levanto la cabeza y se encamino a encarar a los intrusos.

-¡¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes aquí?- Al escuchar su voz, ambos muchachos pegaron un pequeño salto y se giraron bruscamente.

- Ah… Pues miren, si se trata del hombrecito de esa manada de perros.- La encaro Evan despectivamente.

-¿Cómo me llamaste, pedazo de entupido?-Bramo furiosa Leah, mientras se repetía interiormente que debía de calmarse… o sino esos muchachos estarían en serios problemas.

-Pues… lo que escuchaste "Hombrecito"-

-¿Quién te crees para venir a mis tierras y atreverte a llamarme así?-

-Hay… no te hagas, si sabes que te gusta ser la marimacho y seguir a esa bola de perros.- Se unió Danny a los insultos.

-Pero… pero… como te...-

-¡O tal vez... solo se la puta, que le hace el favor a todos esos!- Siguió atacando Evan

Tom escucho como las voces de sus amigos se levantaban poco a poco. Deposito la nevera en el baúl del auto y regreso para observar atónito la escena de cómo sus amigos se burlaban e insultaban a una pobre muchacha.

Días a tras había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar rumores del comportamiento de de Evan y sus amigos. Pero Tom, no les dio importancia, son solo rumores se habían dicho. Pero ahora, al verlos despotricar contra la muchachita, sintió una fuerte puntada de dolor en su pecho y trago saliva.

Paso la mirada lentamente por el esculpido cuerpo de la joven. Su cabello negro, brillante, caía sobre sus hombros y se mecía suavemente con la brisa. Las manos a los costados se cerraban fuertemente en puños y parecían ¿temblar? ¿A caso tenia frío? Solo calzaba unos pantalones cortos, oscuros y su remera blanca apenas parecía cubrir la piel cobriza de torso. Bajo la mirada por su largas piernas y se sorprendió al ver que no llevaba calzado.

La pobre, ahí en medio de sus amigos, se veía tan vulnerable, tan desprotegida, que Tom sintió el extraño impulso de abrazar a la extraña.

-¡Evan, Danny, ya basta dejen de molestarla!- Les ordeno mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

-Tom amigo, mira lo que te he conseguido, estoy seguro de que ella te alegrara la noche.- Dijo Evan mientras se acercaba a Leah y la tomaba fuertemente de sus muñecas- ¡Vamos nena, estoy seguro que disfrutaras conmigo. Luego… puedes ir con Tom!

Leah sintió como se le oprimía el pecho. A caso estos sujetos estaban pensando en _violarla. _Tenía que hacer algo y rápido para defenderse, pero su única arma, el transformase, esta vez no lo podía usar. Tal vez los puñetazos pensó.

-¡Pero qué mierda haces Evan! ¡Suéltala, no te ha hecho nada!-

-¡Ella no… pero si los imbéciles de sus amigos!-

-Ya aguafiestas… eras tú el que quería diversión ¿o no?.- Le dijo Danny.

-Bueno… sé que no es muy linda, pero de seguro te servirá para distraerte.- Le siguió Evan mientras profundizaba su agarre y arrastraba a Leah asía los arbustos.

Ella sentía como el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo después de mucho tiempo, este era el momento donde necesitaba a su manada, pero ellos… nunca llegarían. Tenía que hacer algo, era ella o ellos, y la loba ya había _tomado su decisión_.

-¡Te dije que la soltaras infeliz!- Leah solo pudo ver como un fuerte puño impactaba contra la mejilla de Evan y automáticamente soltaba su agarre.

-¡Mierda! ¿Qué te pasa? Eres tu el que quería fiesta.-Desde el piso le dijo Evan, mientras pasaba el dorso de la mano para limpiarse el labio.

-Te dije que quería divertirme, no que violaras a la chica- Gritó furioso Tom, mientras aprovechaba su posición y pateaba sus costillas- Eres un cerdo, ¡Dios! No puedo creer que anduviera con ustedes.-

Danny y Josh se apresuraron a separarlos, y llevar aun golpeado Evan al auto.

-Creo que nos equivocamos contigo- Dijo Danny mientras cerraba sus puños, preparándose para luchar.- y pagaras por esto.-

-Hagan lo que quieran par de imbéciles, pero no dejare que dañen a la muchacha.-

-Bueno si es así, prepárate, dos contra uno no nos vendrá nada mal- Leah se irguió preparo sus puños para un contraataque.

-No lo creo- contesto Josh desde el auto.

-Pero que dices, a caso le tienes miedo a este-

-Claro que no, pero mira a Evan, está sangrando y creo que hasta se va a desmayar.-

-¡Mierda! Es un marica- Dijo mientras se dirigía al auto- Pero no te escaparas Dale.-

-Los estaré esperando- Les respondió Tom, y vio como el jet se alejaba de la playa. Giro sobre sus talones, y se acerco lentamente a Leah.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño?-

-mm.. s..si, si creo…-El shock de la situación la hizo tartamudear. Era la primera vez que alguien fuera de su manada la defendía, y eso… era mucho que asimilar para la pobre muchacha.

-¿Seguro? Es que estas temblando, ¿o es que tienes frío?- Tom volvió a mirar sus pies desnudos.

Leah en lugar de contestar, se dedico a observar a su salvador bajo la luz de luna. Por fin pudo ver sus ojos color cielo, una fuerte mandíbula y su piel blanca como la leche.

Ella, si estaba temblando, pero ya no distinguía si era por el miedo, o por lo bello que le resultaba aquel chico y las mariposas en su panza.

Tom lentamente deposito su mano sobre los hombros de la muchacha. Ella no le contestaba, estaba como ida y su piel quemaba al tacto… por el susto se dijo. Tenía que regresarla a la realidad, o si no se desesperaría en unos instantes.

-¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? ¡Responde!- Leah quería gritar, decirle que estaba perfecta, pero… las palabras murieron en su garganta en el momento que él la toco, una corriente eléctrica se apodero de su cuerpo y las mariposas en su estomago revolotearon con fuerza.

-¡Mierda! Ese cavernícola te dejo los dedos marcados- Leah bajo bajó la mirada hasta sus manos, y si, efectivamente sobre su muñeca tenía cinco dedos marcados.

-¡Ese es un cerdo, un imbécil! ¿Cómo pudo hacerte esto?-bramo, mientras pasaba sus dedos lentamente por la piel de la muchacha- ¿Estás bien?¿Puedes decirme tu nombre, siquiera?

-Eh… ¿mi nombre?

-Si ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo con una sonrisita al notar su progreso.

-Le…Leah Clearwater –

-Un placer Leah, yo soy Tom Dale, quieres que llame a alguien a tus padres-

-Nun… nunca te había visto por aquí, o en el pueblo.- Respondió ignorando su pregunta

-Es que soy nuevo en Forks-

-¿Entonces no eres amigo de esos?

Tom hizo una mueca y soltó la mano de la muchacha- Amigos… así como amigos, no. Ellos son los primeros que conocí aquí , así que me les uní a ellos. Pero no los conocía, no sabía que eran capaces de llegar a tanto.

-Bueno pues creo que tienes mala suerte para elegir compañía, esos son las arpías de toda Forks.

-No te preocupes, me acabo de dar cuenta de lo que son… no creo que los vuelva hablar en mi vida después de lo que han hecho.-

-¡Ya es tarde! Y creo que no deberías andar sola a esta hora.

-¿Qué? Ah no , no preocupes yo me estaba yendo cuando vi a Evan y a sus amigos.-

-Entonces ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?- Leah se debatía en una pelea interna, se moría por seguir charlando y sentir el calor del cuerpo de Tom, pero… por otro lado ya era muy tarde. Por su culpa se había quedado sin transporte y si la acompañaba hasta la reserva le quedarían muchos quilómetros por recorrer hasta llegar a su casa.

-No… no creo-contesto mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Tom se sintió decepcionado, él quería seguir con su conversación y asegurarse de que no le pasara nada en el camino.- Te aseguro que no te haré nada, solo, solo quiero ver que llegues sana y salva a tu casa.- Dijo con una mueca.

-Estaré bien- balbuceó y tragar saliva, le enternecía su preocupación- Conozco la Push , como la palma de mi mano, y además creo que por mi culpa te espera un largo camino.-

-¡No te hagas problema, no tengo problema de caminar!- dijo con una sonrisita.- Aun que creo que mi madre estará feliz de que le hable de una vez por todas y pedirle que venga a buscarme-

- Bueno- Leah titubeo- creo que ya es hora de regresar ¿seguro que llegaras bien?- No podía ocultar su preocupación, ella mejor que nadie conocía los peligros de la playa.

-si tú me aseguras que te irás directo a casa, y no te meterás en líos y hare lo mismo.-

-¡De acuerdo!- respondió entusiasmada. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sonreía… _sinceramente_.

-Entonces señorita Clearwater, tenemos un trato.-

-Un trató- y ambos se estrecharon la mano. Leah se sintió morir e ir al cielo, tan solo con su suave tacto y aquellas alborotadas mariposas volvieron a inquietarse en su estomago.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte Leah- sin soltar su mano Tom se inclino y beso tiernamente su mejilla- ¿Te volveré a ver?

Leah se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento, chocar en su rostro.- Si… creo- respondió titubeante- ¿si tú quieres?

-¡Claro que quiero! El sábado en este mismo lugar te parece- respondió ansioso y alegre. Por algún extraño impulso se negaba a perder contacto con la tierna muchacha.

-Está bien, hasta el sábado.-

-Hasta el sábado y que pases buenas noches Leah.

Ambos, comenzaron a alejarse lentamente, camino a casa.

Thomas se sentía extrañamente alegre por conocer a Leah, pero mientras más se alejaba de ella, la preocupación se apoderaba de él y rogaba a los cielos por el bienestar de ella.

Leah se sentía caminar entre nubes, mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en los labios.

Desde su transformación, no había vuelto a ser la misma, sus amigas de antes la rechazaban por ser extraña. Y su temperamento alejaba a toda posible amistad.

El hecho de que se llevara tan bien con Tom la sorprendía. Y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien se preocupaba por ella.

En su mente rogaba internamente para que las horas pasaran rápido y reencontrarse con su nuevo amigo.

* * *

**N/A:** Si se preguntan por qué Leah no se transformo en lobo, es por que ponía en juego su secreto de lobo o los terminaba despedazando en pedacitos. A demás ella en el fondo sigue siendo una joven más que te rodeen tres tipos es todo un impacto por más fuerza que tengas, en fin es lo que pienso.

Espero que les allá gustado Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes son pura y exclusivamente propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

_

* * *

_

**Dulce pesadilla**

Poso la mano en el duro pecho y se dedico a contar los latidos de su corazón. Era una delicia para los sentidos, el contrate de su piel caliente contra el frio viento marino y disfrutar del tiempo así, sin más , disfrutar de la compañía.-

Apreció una mano y recorrió suavemente su espalda. Ella aprovecho el movimiento y se apretó un poco más sobre los deliciosos músculos. Suspiro. Este era su sitio en el mundo, lo siento en su cabeza y en su corazón.

De pronto, la luna desapareció y el mar se volvió negro, el corazón ya latía como el del un colibrí, pero algo en su instinto de lobo hiso que ese musculo latiera más y más como si estuviera a punto de estallar.

Los músculos le cosquillaban mientras movía la cabeza tratando de encontrar la calidez. Pero ella ya lo sabía, estaba sola, y las manos le…

En un segundo los sentidos se bloquearon y la nariz le cosquillo. ¿Ese olor? Lo conocía bien, era el _miedo._

Por puro instinto se incorporo y comenzó a correr entre la negrura.

Solo cuando tuvo que cruzar una pendiente se percato de que esta no era Leah, bueno, no la que esperaba. Corría sobre cuatro patas, la lengua le colgaba fuera de su boca y su pelaje se movía esclavo de la brisa. – Maldición- Gruño, ni siquiera ella noto lo de su transformación.

Tomo impulso y salto al vacío. Ese olor, ese olor, lo conocía y le desconcertaba el corazón. Era el miedo mezclado con algo.

Piso tierra firme y como si estuviera cronometrado un grito desgarrador salió de la nada. Era como ver una película. Un gran lobo acorralaba a un muchacho, el movía sus extremidades torpemente tratando de escapar de los dientes de el animal, pero era lento, así que no logro hacer un par de paso hasta que cayó pesadamente al suelo. El animal coloco su gran manaza sobre el pecho del chico y como todo un depredador mostro sus dientes en un gruñido.

Era brujería, era inercia, lo que fuera pero el cuerpo de Leah salió disparado como un rallo dispuesta a atacar a él licántropo.

Cuando las bestias se enfrentaron el aire escapo de los pulmones de la mucha . Nunca había tenido un espejo para ver su cuerpo de lobo, pero ella lo supo. Los mismo ojos, el mismo pelo, los mismo dientes, pero no la misma expresión. Sintió el ruido de pasos y por poco el animal cae sobre sus patas cuando vio detrás de la cola de su rival. El muchacho mira con horro ambos lobos como si estuviera shock, apunto de gritar.-

Leah no necesito nada más para comprender lo que pasaba.-

-¡Leah! ¡Leah para! ¡Para!- Entre la inconsciencia Leah escucho la voz de Seth a lo lejos.

- ¡Despierta Leah! Para de gritar! ¡Basta!- Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró en el suelo de su habitación con las sabanas hechas un revoltijo en sus pies y la cara de de pánico de Seth a poco centímetros de su rostro.-

-¿Qué quieres?- Articulo con voz ronca.

-¿Qué quiero? Estas gritando como un loca en medio de la noche, peleando con las sombras y solo se te ocurre decir eso. Leah qué diablos te pasa.-

-Emm nada, es que ya no se puede ni dormir en esta casa- Dijo mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en su cama.

-¡Dormir! pero si por pocos despiertas a los vecinos ¿Qué te pasa?- Repitió. Era la primera vez que la muchacha veía esa cara en su hermano, el ceño y las pequeñas arrugas al costado de su boca le daban un aspecto nuevo, parecía mayo, se parecía a su padre.-

-¿Qué estabas soñando?- Su voz sonó dura en el silencio de la noche.

- Yo nada Seth, debe ser alguna tontería.-

-Tonterías o no, por poco hacen que me de un ataque- Grito exasperado su hermano y ambos se sumieron en el silencio. Mencionar ataques al corazón no era bueno para ellos.

-Dime Lee, de que se trata.-

-Nada Seth, en serio, solo debe ser la pizza de mamá la que me hizo soñar cosas raras.- Seth no contesto y se quedo hipnotizado viendo a su hermana. Ella era fuerte, orgullosa y nunca mostraba debilidad y verla así tan fuera de lugar lo asusto… y mucho.

-Esta todo bien Lee- Dijo en un susurro.

-Si Seth, y ya vete antes de que se despiertes mamá quieres.- Su voz era cansada, pero el sabia que ocultaba algo.

Leah volvió a su lugar las sabanas y se agarro con fuerza a su almohada rogando por qué no fuera cierto lo que presentía.

Jacob corría a su izquierda en una absurda competencia por ver quién de los dos era el más rápido. Ella no dijo nada y ni diría nada, era una señal de protesta ante la manada. Ellos la habían abandonado y ella haría lo mismo de alguna u otra forma.-

Llegaron al punto de reunión y se le escapo un gruñido, había perdido.

-Jared tu iras por el norte, cuarenta kilómetros hasta el riachuelo y luego…- Sam comenzó con su discurso y Leah se dedico a pensar en... nada.

Voces, y más voces era lo que Leah escuchaba. El hecho de que estuviera con cara de concentración, el ceño fruncido y sin mover un solo músculo no significaba que estaba prestando atención a lo que decían.

-Embry y Quil, ustedes irán por la frontera con los Cullen. El que no tengamos ningún problema con los chupasangres, no significa que dejemos de vigilarlos…

Ahí estaban de nuevos aquellos murmullos, y la pobre loba se preguntaba, el por qué no se podía concentrar. Eran una estúpida reunión más con su atenta manada, pero por alguna razón no todo era como pensaba.

Leah apretó la mandíbula y hundió las garras en el lodo. Blanco solo piensa blanco… blanco, blanco, se repetía- Bien tal vez esto fuera más fácil si pudiera dejar de pensar- Se dijo irónica

-Leah, a ti solo te toca patrullar por la costa, te lo mereces después del plantón de ayer- Le dijo Sam con tono serio. La loba asintió y todos se separaron.

Una de las ventajas de ser lobo, era el poder disfrutar de la velocidad, de la brisa chocando contra el cuerpo cuando corría. Con salto majestuoso atravesó un claro y callo con gracia sobre sus patas delanteras. Siguió atravesando el verde bosque hasta que una luz celeste la recibió. Había llegado a la playa.

Disminuyo la velocidad y se dedico a contemplar las olas, que tenían un cierto efecto hipnotizador. Se sento sobre sus patas traseras y se dedico a contemplar el paisaje.

No puedo evitar el estremecerse al recordar a esos patanes, sus manos y sus cerdos comentarios- Estúpidos- Se dijo internamente- Y volvió a temblar, pero esta vez al recordar esa mano sobre su piel, la voz cantarina y preocupada, su cabello despeinado.-Suspiro-No podía, y mucho menos después de su sueño.

-¡Lee!- Alguien dijo con voz jadeante- ¡Mierda!- Era Seth y sonaba tan desconcertado.

Leah se maldijo, y maldijo la estúpida telepatía lobuna. Se impulso sobre sus patas para comenzar la huida pero… ya era tarde.

Una gran figura licantropía salto de entre los árboles, y Leah volvió a murmurar, cualquiera menos el dijo.

-¡Leah Clearwater!- Gruño Sam, parecía todo un depredador mostrando sus dientes, sus orejas levantadas, su ojos llenos de rencor - ¿Quién es el? – Rugió.

-De que, que hablas-

-¡Leah!- Bueno acerce la tonta no funcionaria en esta ocasión- ¿Por qué mierda no nos dijiste que esos estuvieron aquí, y por qué diablos no nos dijiste lo que paso?- La palabra "esos" sonó con tanto asco que tubo que tragar saliva.

-No es nada Sam, no sé por qué hace un drama.-

-¿Escucha! Si es todo un drama que ese par de imbéciles trataran… trataran de tocarte- Dijo con dificultad- ¡No, no lo niegues porque lo vi al igual que todos! Y aun peor Leah, cuando mierda pensabas decirnos de tu _imprimación_.-

El aire se evaporo de los pulmones de Leah y su cuerpo se puso rígido como había dicho las palabras que tanto temía, las palabras que no debían decirse en voz alta.

-¿Qué… que locura dices? Yo… yo no, no puedo- Y movió la cabeza hacia los costados negando.

-No te hagas la tonta Leah- Sam parecía tan seguro y serio.

-¡No! – Grito con fuerza en su cabeza- ¿Yo, yo no puedo, de quien?-

- Lee- Escucho a su hermano decir bajito- Tranquila-

-No, no te creo estas mintiendo. Todos son unos mentirosos entrometidos ¡Los odio, odio esto, los odio!- Y con eso la loba salió dispara de nuevo hacia el bosque mientras gruesas gotas se desprendían de sus ojos.

Leah no era tonta, también lo sabía. Sintió lo mismo que sus compañeros al ver a Tom. La piel le cosquillaba y el corazón parecía a punto de estallar. y sobre todo siento ese profundo dolor cuando lo vio alejándose por la costa.-

Ella se había i_mprimado.-_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Estoy viva 03:15 am y yo tendria que estar estudiando fotografia. Si la suerte me acompaña mañana subo el ultimo capitulo.

Gracias por leer y esperar. Ah! Y no olvidarte de mis historias.


End file.
